Snow White And The Huntsman: His Queen
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: He was a Bastard, A Drunk and a fool. He was not worth the ground he walked o n, But somwhow. Somehow, She made him feel like she was.
1. Chapter The First

Chapter The First  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"You look tired my Queen." The Huntsman said,

The queen was startled from her silence being disrupted at the sound of his voice.

"I am." The queen stated softly as she looked up from her lap.

She had been sitting silently upon the iron throne for nearly two hours.

She was only roused from her silence by the Huntsman; who's voice was thick with the taste of clover and the sweet water of the Highlands.

''Ah. What makes my Queen so tired?" Her Huntsman asked.

He knew the answer.

"I wear a cloak heavy with my Fathers iron throne, and my Mother's kirtle weighted down with an entire Kingdom's worries."

"You have become a linguist My Queen." The Huntsman said slowly as he inched toward her side.

"I am so very tired Huntsman." She said, sounding very much like a young child,. She shuddered a deep breath as she lay her head against his side.

He hesitated for a moment before he placed a large hand upon the top of her head.

The thin golden crown lay fifteen feet across the room- obviously having been tossed there some time ago.

In the four months since the Evil Queen Revenna had fallen and the fair Snow White had taken her rightful place as Queen.

The huntsman had seen very little of the Girl-Queen .

Yes, He had seen her in the daily meetings of the Queens Royal Council where he gave his reports from the happenings among the Queens Guard.  
As head of the Queen's guard, a post very recently put upon The Lord Huntsman, His opinions regarding the current state of the castle guards actually mattered, much to Williams chagrin.; He was sure.

Other than the sparse few times they ha spoken during meals. He had not been this close to her since he had come to stand his horse next to her as she poised, ready for the battle- Her mail glinting in the sun.

He had not been this close to her since.

'Well enough.' he had thought. 'No Old, drunken bastard with a dick in his pants should have been aloud_ anywhere_ near one so innocent, so young and so _very_ virginal.'

No. It was best if he stayed far away from the fair Queen Snow White.

"I know Child." He said, she sniffed slightly, as though she were trying to hold back tears.

Now that he was so very close to her, he wondered how he could have stayed away for so very long. There was something so very feminine about er.

He was not sure if it was the small swell of her bosom, or the white cream of her skin that seemed to set his blood so very thoroughly on fire.

He was contemplating all of this as he watched the firelight dance across the blue-black of her raven hair when she spoke.

"Many pardons my Queen, I was not paying attention." He muttered.

The smell of Rosewater brushed against his face as she moved her head from his chest.

"Will you walk with me in the garden Lord Huntsman?" she asked him- looking up at him with imploring green eyes.

He glanced out the tall window on the far side of the throne room.

The winds did howl as the sea crashed up against the stone of the castle foundations with the force of a thousand, vengeful angels calling on their horns.

The thought must have crossed his face.

"Now Huntsman, You know as well as I that I have fared far worse conditions than that of a small gale." The ever observant Queen stated.

They both knew the battle had been won.

He nodded slowly as he stepped off the slight platform and held out a hand to his Queen's aid.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


	2. Chapter The Second

_Chapter the second._

"You must be wondering why I brought you out here." the Queen said as her small feet glided across the ground as she walked.

For a while, the only sound to be heard was the sound of the blue velvet of her dress against the cold ground.

The summer was quickly paling, causing the trees to wilt and the grass to fall dormant.

There was a stillness in the air throughout the kingdom A stillness that whispered '_Shush now my children. Be quiet and wait, Things must rest so that they can awaken bright and wonderful the next morning.'_

"Och! you mean this isn't some hairbrained scheme to kill me in a most dastardly way, Princess?" he laughed quietly.

She smiled softly, leaning into his offered elbow.

"No, you're much too useful- who would chance away the rats that managed to crawl their way into my bed at night?"

She asked with good humor as he laughed well and hard, remembering the look on the poor girl's face when he pulled the small creature from her bed one night.

"oh- was but a wee mouse 'Highness." He said with a smirk.

She mumbled something that sounded like a childish_ 'Damn thing wasn't in your kirtle was it Huntsman?' _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


	3. Chapter The Third

_Chapter the third._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"I am unwell..." She said slowly as they found a small bench under a weaping willow.

"My physician's feel I might become unfit to be Queen." She leaned on him once again, He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"An; Who says this?" He growled. "I shall have their heads on spikes before dusk."

"I fear they are right." She nearly moaned.

"You are more than fit to lead My Queen." He told her.

"You are kind..." She mumbled, her tiny fingers playing with his large, calloused ones.

"What ales you Snow?" he asked her after a long silence befell them.

"I suppose I had thought I escaped my confinement unscathed - I was wrong."

"You appear fine to me." Said the Huntsman.

"I am barren and weak." She sobbed. "Who will marry a Queen who is unable to produce an heir.? Who will marry a woman who's teeth will fall out by the time she is twenty one? who will want me?"

"Hush now Child." He said, soothing her hair back from her face.

"Hush, you are more beautiful than all. Teeth or not."

The thought had crossed his mind before.

He had wondered, had the lack of sunlight-good food and warmth for all those years wreaked havoc on her bones? Now that he thought about it, In the three or four weeks that he had traveled with her and the week after Revenna's fall, he had heard here nor there of any /womanly/ issues...

If he recalled correctly, Sara spent at least a day or two held up on the couch before her monthly blood came.

In all the time he had known her Snow had never once complained of cramps or cravings.

The thought of Snow white the girl who had thawed the frost and brought forth so much life- unable to bear children from the hands of that /Woman/ made him close his eyes in sorrow and fight back the bile l that was rising in his chest.

"William always wanted children, ever sense he was one himself." Snow muttered.

_"William will survive"_ The Huntsman snarled.

"You don't understand," She mumbled. "William is the only man who would consider marring me now." More tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm worthless Eric. Who will want a barren queen?" having heard quite enough, thin shoulders in his own large hands and gave her a shake for good measure.

"You are not worthless. A woman's worth is not measured on her womb." He told her sternly.

Deep inside, his twenty year old self cringed.

"If I were a nobler man, I would marry you this instant, bairn or no bairn."

The moment that the words left his mouth he felt as though he had swallowed of broken, burning glass.

'Why would she want me?' a voice in his head asked. "you are nothing- You are a drunkard, a bastard, a coward and a fool who couldn't so much as keep a lowly peasant girl alive, let alone a Queen.'

The Queen's face was still. Her eyes had dilated, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted.

The stretched on for what seemed like more than an eternity.

'Say something' he pleaded with her silently.

He was about to excuse himself having convinced himself that he had disgusted her beyond comprehension when she snapped out of it.

With a great shuddering gasp and a half hearted sob, her lips crashed onto his.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


	4. Chapter The Fourth

_Chapter The Forth _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The kiss was chance.

Then again, he thought.

He was a man, twenty and seven- she but a girl- hardly ten and seven summers old-

She did not move her lips; holding her breath as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The thought crossed his mind that this was the way he had seen her parents kiss all those years ago.

Simple, full of love, but passionless.

It was no lustful, passioned kiss shared by a couple under warm bed-sheets in the wee hours before dawn.

This thought process lasted only a fraction of a moment.

She had hardly enough time to cause him to hold his back ridged and his eyes open before this observation to cross his mind and the decision to show her the under-the-bed-sheets-in-the-hours-before-dawn kind of kiss.

As her hands came up to grasp his shirt his hands came to cup the back of her skull and the other pulled at her waist, pulling him ever closer to him.

A small moan escaped her mouth as he pulled her bottom lip between his own.

She tasted as she smelled.

Of rosewater and honey. He thought she might also have tasted of sweet summer wine.

They kissed for what seemed to be ten years of bliss before he pulled apart fearing she would faint from the lack of fresh oxygen.

Her face was flustered, the pearl white of her skin caused the blush on her cheeks to stand in stark contrast.

Her lips were red and swollen.

His eyes were trained on her lips. Had they not been- he would not have caught the small twist of her mouth as she lipped the words _'really?_'

It seemed as though she were asking herself more than him.

"Snow White, Be you barren, pregnant by another man, royal or pauper. I would love you as though you were a Queen. Nothing will stop me from being at your side. I will protect you."

As she smiled in response, and a snow flurry started to fall, a Dogwood tree started to bloom.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


	5. Chapter The Fifth

_Chapter The Fifth_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

That night as the wind howled and rain beat against the castle Snow White crept down the hall and down three flights of stairs and into the Hutsman's champers.

As he wrapped his arms around the smooth skin of her bare body and lay her against the bed of furs.

He felt his heart soar with a feeling of bliss he had not experienced in years.

He never thought he would possess it again.

He never thought he would deserve it.

But the girl in his arms made him feel as though he did.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


	6. Ende

Epilogue:  
A clean white sheet.

Nine months and six days later, in the wee hours near day beak- a scream rips through through the night with a startled screak.

The huntsman feels tears fall freely down his face as he holds his newborn daughter, so very tiny in his long arms.

He soothes away the film from her eyes; so bright and alert. He smiles at the child's mother.

"Hello Wee lass... My sweet baby girl." he looked back at Snow who nodded, answering the unasked question.

"My sweet Sara Elinor."

_Ende. _

.+.+.+.+.+

Authors notes on bio.


End file.
